Hazards to employees of health care settings noted in the literature are numerous and varied. The literature is filled with reports of job-related hazards, however, reports of studies quantifying risks of identified threats to some population are very limited. The health services industry is the third largest employer in the U.S. with about five million workers. This study will examine the problems of occupational hazards at a major state university health sciences teaching center and hospital by reviewing all Supervisor's First Report of Occupational Injury and Illness cases reported for the last five years (n=5,000). Research objectives are: (1) to quantify attack rates of hazards cited as important in the literature; (2) to describe injury and illness distributions from 1978-1982; (3) to classify these injuries and illnesses according to job class, department, hazard category, age, sex, and time; (4) to identify employee groups with the five highest occurences by job class, department, age, and sex; and (5) to identify specific groups of employees which warrant further research in (a) analytic epidemiology, and (b) planning occupational health services delivery programs to promote a safe and healthful working environment. Population risks will be assessed using general personnel employment figures for exposure group data. The study design will incorporate the computation of attack rates recommended by Monson in Occupational Epidemiology, which have the concept of incidence (the number of cases of injury or illness that develop in a population during some fixed time period) with the units of prevalence (cases per population). Although, extrapolation of findings to other settings will be limited to this setting, a method will be developed and tested to identify high risk job-classifications and departments. This will help to direct and justify further research efforts requiring more expensive and time consuming research designs and methodologies that can be used in other settings. The study will attempt also to determine the usefulness of first report of injury records as an epidemiologic tool in addition to describing job-related hazards to a specific population affected. Another major product of this study will be data for internal planning. The principal investigator will provide pertinent data to department heads and work with them to develop occupational safety and health programs and services.